Getting Off
by Sara-Girlie
Summary: Takes place in the future, Lindsey is working at the lab as a volunteer, Gil and Sara are married....typical hey it could happen story


Hey....Just another idea that I had, this one takes place a little while into the future, and it has a little bit of suggested adult content, mainly relating to Lindsey. Again, I don't own these people.....no one should own anyone.....yay for coming up with silly things to write here.....anyways.....

Getting Off

Greg Sanders stopped at the exit of the Las Vegas Crime Lab parking lot, waiting for the black Ford Mustang coming down the street with it's signal on to turn into the parking lot. As the black car turned past him, he waved at the driver, not failing to notice how much more grown up she looked everytime that he saw her. With that thought he turned the company's Denali out of the parking lot and sped off to the crime scene he was assigned to analyze.

--------------------------------------------

Lindsey Willows parked her black Mustang, but instead of getting out of the car right away, she flipped down the visor and pulled her eyedrops out of her purse. Two drops were dripped and then drained from each of her eyes. She blinked the drops into her eyes and then made sure her makeip hadn't migrated down her face. She flipped the mirror back up and then turned to get out of her car. Her mother would skin her alive if she knew a few of the bad habits that she partook in before she came to the crime lab.

She also needed to change before she went into work, so she unzipped her boots that she wore, and put on her pants under her skirt, making sure that her underwear weren't visible for one second the whole time that she did it, then she unzipped her skirt and slid it off over her jeans. She had gotten very good at the whole process, taking only a few seconds more to put on a more comfortable pair of fashion style boots instead of the go-go style ones that she wore during the day.

She flung the door open, got out of her car, then headed towards the double doors of the crime lab, flinging her purse over her shoulder as she stepped up onto the curb, readjusting her attention ever so slightly.

She passed the reception desk, nodding and holding up her special visitor's ID badge that had been permanently issued to her. The receptionist really didn't need to see the ID, Lindsey frequented the halls of the crime lab on a very regular basis.

She smiled at the lady working at the counter, then turned her head back towards the directions she was heading: towards the breakroon where she knew her Mom would be.

When she reached the room she was looking for, a smile came to her face as the scene appeared before her eyes. Her mother sat with her back to the glass doors, Gil Grissom across from her, the former Sara Sidle to his right. It was still very early in the day, so the three sat coordinating the cases that they would be working on. Catherine and Sara would be getting off in about an hour, and Grissom had already started working the nightshift. Since Gil and Sara had gotten married, they no longer worked on the same shift, and obviously the family connection between Catherine and Lindsey kept them from working together. Even if she was just a volunteer.

As Lindsey walked into the room, Sara looked up at her and smiled, but neither Catherine nor Gil had to look up to see who was walking in, however they spoke in unison, "Hi Lindsey."

Lindsey smiled as the two looked at each other an smiled, "What are you working on?"

"Well, your mother and I were just finishing up the paperwork on one of our cases--"

"Hope you're ready to work," Grissom cut his wife off, handing a white sheet of paper up in Lindsey's direction. " Your first 419."

"Solo?" Lindsey said as she took the paper out of his hand, the look of interest on her face growing considerably. She wasn't at all serious, just being a smartass, and Gil wouldn't have expected anything less out of her.

He kept his composure, and just gave a little smile that left no doubt about the sarcasm in his voice, "Yeah. Sure. "

This time he did look up at her, "You've worked for me for what, two years now Linds? You have UNLV freshman bio and chem classes under your belt, Sorry honey, but that's not gonna happen any time soon."

"Yeah but I practically grew up around this lab," She added as she pulled out the chair next to her mother and took a seat.

Catherine plucked the sheet from her hands, "Actually you're sticking to taking notes--" In that split second, she looked at her daughter and noticed something that she'd never noticed before-- "eyes, no hands, understand?"

Lindsey snatched the sheet back, being careful not to look her Mom in the eyes, "Plain as english."

---------------------------------------------

Ok, so lemme know what you thought, I promise that I will get another chapter up soon, I just haven't figured out exactly where I'm going with one particular storyline, I am open to any suggestions that anyone might have.....


End file.
